yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Efude Nurimono
Efude Nurimono is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Efude wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has dark blue hair with darker blue tips at the ends. She has blue and green clips on the right of her fringe, and yellow and purple clips on the left, as well as a small paintbrush. She has emerald green eyes. She wears a black beret. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her phone at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. Reputation Efude's default reputation is -3. Liked: 0 Respected: -10 Feared: 0 Background According to her student profile, she is anime obsessed and spends all her time drawing it. She didn't fit in with the Photography Club or Gaming Club, so she settled for the Art Club. Routine At 7:00 AM, Efude enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the outside of the Gaming Club, and sketches anime figurines. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Art Club to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Art Club and stays there until the end of the day. On Friday afternoons, she and the other Art Club members will gather behind the cherry tree and paint something related to it. Efude paints an anime character standing in front of the cherry tree. Topics The topics towards Efude are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Drama * Sports * Gardening * Gossip * Nature Positive *Art *Photography *Video games *Anime *Cats Neutral *Everything else. Bugs *If Efude is edited in pose mode, her hair clips will change color instead of her hair. Trivia *She was implemented in the July 1st, 2018 Build. *Her name is a play on the words "絵筆" (Efude; paintbrush) and "塗物" (nurimono; paint) in kanji. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryEfudeNurimono.png|An illustration of Efude from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 45.png |Efude's 1st portrait. July 1st, 2018. Student_45Update.png|Efude’s 2nd portrait. July 24th, 2018. Efude.png|Efude's 3rd portrait. October 31st, 2018. Student_45_Happy_.png|Efude's 4th portrait. December 5th, 2018. EfudeDec6th2018.png|Efude's 5th portrait. December 6th, 2018. Student 45322.png|Efude's 6th portrait. Date unknown. EfudeProfileJuly118.png|Efude's 1st profile. July 1st, 2018. EfudeNurimonoProfileDecember1st2019.png|Efude's 2nd profile. December 1st, 2019. Efude Nurimono Eating Lunch.png|Efude eating her lunch outside of the Art Club. Efude Nurimono Painting Art Club.png|Efude painting in the Art Club. Efude Nurimono Painting Cherry Tree.png|Efude painting behind the cherry tree after school on Friday. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Art (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)